


[PODFIC] Practicing Peace

by belmione



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Mild Angst, Podfic Available, catra goes to therapy kind of, catra meditates with perfuma eventually, hurt comfort, mild exploration of mental illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmione/pseuds/belmione
Summary: Catra’s past struggles with anger and abandonment resurface after returning to Brightmoon. She and Adora travel to Plumeria and seek guidance from Perfuma.Set a year after season 5 after the squad's adventures returning magic to the galaxy. Will be a short multichap, two or three chapters.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Practicing Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559648) by [belmione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmione/pseuds/belmione). 



**Text:** [Practicing Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559648)

**Author & Reader:** [Belmione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmione/pseuds/belmione)

**Length:** 39:03

**Download/Stream (Google Drive):** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1w1ByRZ0fRO_66IxlSXgkGXdem-IR8kEK/view?usp=sharing)


	2. Chapter 2

**Text:** [Practicing Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559648)

**Author & Reader:** [Belmione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmione/pseuds/belmione)

**Length:** 39:55

**Download/Stream (Google Drive):** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1KrV-daCixwU9tqc_S0MNzn4yQyeqhzOk/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
